Mikans Naughty Dreams
by Llamas Are Sexy
Summary: Mikan has hot and steamy dreams about natsume, and koko finds out. She follows him around to shut him up, but people get the wrong idea about them too. Can we say 'Misunderstood Love Trangle? Rating has gone up to M. You've been warned!
1. OH EM GEE omg

YAHAHAHA! I'M BACK! Now, this is a story that i was working ontogether with Laauren before she died. She did chapters 1-5 and i did everything after that. o.O Ok, so ENJOY!

Disclaimer: I own three fish, a refirgerator, two cats, one two week old puppy, a computer, ok my MOM owns the computer but i'm on it mostly, the story lines i write and lots and lots of FlipFlops, But sadly: **_I don't own gakuen Alice and i'm pretty sure i never will_.**

Now, READ DAMN YOU!

---

Mikan's Naughty Dreams

-chapter one- Oh Em Gee (OMG)

_Natsume's mouth trailed from her lips down her jaw-line to her neck and collar._

"_Oh," Mikan moaned. Her hands made their way under his shirt as she felt across his chest, then she raised his shirt up over his head. His hands played with the buttons on her shirt until he undid them one, by one. Mikan threw her head back at his touch. He took her shirt off and tossed it to the side._

"_Now..." he said and he laid them both back on the grass._

Mikan sat straight up with a gasp. Everyone looked at her in surprise. Her face was flushed and she was lightly sweating. Mikan really wasn't aware of her surroundings until Yuu came over and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Mikan, are you alright?" he asked. Mikan's eyes darted from every face in the room.

"Ah...ah...well..."

"Oi, polka-dots. Have a nice sleep?" A voice said from behind her. Mikan stiffened and turned her head slightly.

"NATSUME!" she squeaked, falling out her chair. Yuu sweatdropped wile natsume gave her a 'Who else?' look. Mikan bolted upright and turned on her heal. She stalked across the room in the opposite direction of Natsume. She was almost at the door when Kokoroyomi's voice filed into her mind.

_You have such a dirty mind, Mikan. -chuckle-._

Mikan's head swivelled around to look for him. Her eyes met his. Koko was sitting in his seat with a knowing smile on his lips that Mikan found very mocking.

"Koko!" she said. She ran over to him, but didn't stop in time so she ended up knocking him off of his chair. She looked around at everyone's confused or amused stare. Her eye caught Natsume's and she started to turn red. Mikan grabbed the collar of Koko's shirt and began to drag him out of the classroom.

"Ah, we'll be just a second!" she said nervously and closed the door behind them. Hotaru, who had yet to look up from the book she was reading, just blinked her violet eyes.

"Baka..." she said and turned the page.

"Mikan! Mikan! I think you can stop dragging me now." Koko said. Mikan let go of his collar and his head hit the ground. He sat up, rubbing it.

"You know, I was only-"

"Do you know what happened in my dream?" Mikan cut him off. Koko blinked and then smiled.

"Depends on which part you're talking about. The part where he was kissing you, the part where you took off his shirt, the part where he took off YOUR shirt, or the part where you guys laid down on the grass, or-"

Mikan tackled him. She sat on top of him, shaking him (A/N: you know, like in episode 18 where mikan tackles Natsume?).

"YOU CAN ABSOLUTELY NOT TELL ANYONE ABOUT IT! IF YOU DO I'LL RIP YOU LIMB FROM LIMB!" she screeched in his face. Koko put a thoughtful expression on his face that only made Mikan angrier.

"Hm, I suppose." he said.

"You _suppose?"_ Mikan said disbelievingly. Koko nodded. He was a mind reader, after all, sometimes things just happened (that and he has been hanging around Mikan too much).

"Yes. I _suppose. _Sometimes I can be like you and say things without thinking." he said. Mikan scowled.

"Ah, well, I meant that in the best way possible." he said with a nervous grin. Mikan sighed and plopped her head down on Koko's chest making him give off a weird sound. Koko just smiled like everything was going to be fine and sat up. Mikan's head stayed in place, and her spot onhis lapon top of him was still secure. Koko placed a hand on her head and patted it lightly.

"What am I going to do? You can be as dense as me sometimes. What am I going to do?" she started to cry. She felt Koko's chest jiggle a little bit and looked up at him to see him chuckling.

"I suppose you can always follow me around and do whatever you need to stop me from making a mistake or something." he said. Mikan looked at him in puzzlement.

"Why are you laughing at me?"

"No. I'm not laughing." he chuckled. Mikan's brow furrowed.

"Yes you are!" she said.

"We can't have an argument like this." he said, meaning their position on the ground. Mikan flushed and moved to the side and sat next to him.

"Sorry."

"It happens."

"Uh..not really."

"Yeah, you're right."

They laughed.

---

Unbeknownst to the two laughing friends, Someone was watching them.

"Omigosh, I didn't know that Mikan and Koko liked each other." Mimi Nanoka said. She was sitting against a tree with her friend, Momo Otsuyo. The two girls were friends of Sumire, but they were in a different class. Sumire always complained to them about how Sakura Mikan is always trying to steal Natsume. Sumire would always speak of the commotion that always happened in her class, so they were familiarized with most of the students.

"Wait until we tell Sumire. Then maybe she'll like, you know, stop whining to us."Momo said. Mimi nodded.

"Yeah. It's fun to hear about natsume and everything but she whines about thetiniest,little,thing." Mimi said. Momo nodded. They stood up and walked off to go find Sumire.

Sumire was walking down the hall, back to class from the bathroom when she heard someone call her name. She turned around to see Mimi and Momo walking her way. She waved at them.

"Hey guys." she said. When they reached her, Momo was the first to speak.

"You'll like, never guess what we just witnessed!" she said eagerly. Sumire gave a confused look.

"What?"

"You know that Sakura Mikan girl you always complain to us about?" Mimi asked. Sumire nodded slowly, her mood darkening.

"...Yeah. What about her?"

"We just saw her with Kokoroyomi out by some trees." Mimi said. Momo nodded.

"Yeah! We just saw them all on each other and stuff, and laughing and hugging. I think they're going out." Momo said. Sumire's eyebrows shot up in surprise.

"_No!"_ she said in disbelief. Mimi and Momo nodded.

"_Yes!"_ they said dramatically.

"Oh my God! Wait until I tell everyone!" Sumire said. She turned on her heal when something Mimi said stopped her.

"I wonder what Natsume will say about this." Mimi said to Momo who only nodded.

"Pfft! Like he'll care. He doesn't even like her." Sumire said. Momo and Mimi share confused looks and then turned back to her.

"But, the way you talk about them, I thought-"

"You thought wrong, Momo! He doesn't even care about her! She's really stupid." Sumire said, and walked away before they could say anything. She turned the corner and walked some until she came to her classroom. She busted the door open, catching everyone's attention.

"You'll never guess what I was just told!" she exclaimed. Everyone looked around at each other. natsume looke dup from his manga for a moment and then when back to reading it. Ruka, who was sitting beside him, just cintinue dpetting his rabbit, and looked on at Sumire.

"Aw now don't start any rumors Sumire!" One of the girls reprimanded. Sumire growled and rolled her eyes.

"This isn't a rumor! It's true. I just heard it from a very reliable source!"

"What is it?" someone in the back of the classroom said. Sumire smiled smugly. Mimi and Momo then popped in out of nowhere and were standing behind Sumire. The three girls coughed and hacked as the cloud of mist wafted around them. Sumire waved at it to make it dissipate.

"Jeez! Can you not try to scare me to death!" Sumire exclaimed. Mimi and Momo nodded.

"Sorry. It took us three times to get here. I'm the one that's been to your classroom before. Not the Teleporter Tragedy here." Mimi said. Momo glared at her.

"Well like,_excuuuuuuse me!"_

"Whatever! Anyway, You guys know how Mikan and Koko left earlier? Well, they actually went out to the trees to have some alone time because they're going out!" Sumire said. The class gasped.

"_No!"_ the class said in unison.

"_Yes!"_ Mimi, Momo and Sumire said. Natsume looked up from his manga and satred.

_She's got to be kidding me, _he thought. Ruka, who was sitting beside him, scooted away from him a littl ebit, throwing worried looks to Hotaru who simply shrugged. Hotaru was thinking that if Sumire wanted to start trouble, that was her business.

"Oh my gosh! I never even suspected it!" one of the girls said.

"Wait a second, how can you even make sureof this?"

"Because we saw Mikan on top of Koko by the trees. They were laughing and talking and totally looked like a couple!" Momo said.

"Yeah and they were about to kiss!" Mimi lied. Momo and Sumire along with the rest of the class looked at her in bewilderment.

Natsume stiffened and gripped his manga tight. He three a death glare at the Three girls, Momo, Mimi, and Sumire, who didn't notice.

"Really? I didn't know that!" Momo said. Mimi smiled triumphantly.

"When you turned your head, I saw it." she said. Momo nodded but narrowed her eyes.

"Yeah well, when you got up and started walking away, I heard them pledge their undying love!"

"_NO!"_ Mimi said. Momo nodded.

"_YES!"_

"Wow. I never knew..."

The room temperature went up fifteen degrees and everyone started looking around, wiping off their sweat and fanning themselves off.

"Jeez, what is this, some radioactive A/C?" someone said. The class erupted in murmurs.

"I don't know." someone else said. Hotaru had herself inside one of her inventions where she was nice and cool and reading a book.

"Something tells me," she said, "That I am going to be making a lot of money real soon."

* * *

o.O OHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOOOOOOO!

do you think this is interesting? Do ya, do ya? Ohohohohohooooooo! In the next chapter, Mikan's dream's get a little _Hot and Fiery _courtesy of Natsume ( the REAL one, not the dream on) as he accidentally confronts Mikan and Koko about their "Love". o.O OHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOOOOOOOOO! You KNOW you wanna read it. And Please, REVIEW! put me on _**author alert**_ cos i am having a bunch of story idea's_ **BIG TIME! **_


	2. Said Misunderstanding worsens

Roll back the clock to the dawn of time and sing this song with me! Hajimemashite and hello! Sorry it took so long to update. I had all of these ideas for new stories and chapter ideas that it made me sick and I was bedridden for a long time, but that was forever and a day ago! Here it is! CHAPTER TWO! Flames will be accepted, I'll use them to fry eggs. Lemons will be accepted too. I'll sell them on eBay. And now without FURTHER ADO..!

The disclaimer: xDDD if I owned Gakuen Alice, Mikan and natsume would be married by now and would probably already have Grandkids. o.o; WEWT!

* * *

Mikans Naughty Dreams

chapter : Said "misunderstanding" worsens

_Mikan trailed kisses down Natsume's jaw line to his neck and collar bone. He tasted like cinnamon and sunflowers. She heard him moan above her. Mikan looked up and caught his eye._

"_Mikan..." he moaned. She smiled to herself and then gently pushed him down on the grass. He happily complied with this. Mikan sat atop of him as his hands felt their way up her bare thighs to her hips. His fingers played with the hem of her pink panties. Every single place his fingers touched or grazed Mikan could make a map of. She threw her head back at his touch while her hands explored his naked chest. She rocked her hips on his. Mikan felt the bulge in his pants grow as she continued grinding on him. She moved her hips faster making them both call out each other's name._

"_Natsume!" Mikan moaned loudly._

"_Mikan..." Natsume said. No wait, that's not Natsume. That's- _

"Koko?" Mikans eyes shot open. Her shocked green ones met the brown, bemused, playful ones of Kokoroyomi, her good friend and rumored boyfriend. He looked upside down for Mikan was leaning back against her seat at her desk. Koko was leaning against the desk behind hers, his arms reclining behind him for support. He simply smiled at her. Mikan's head shot up. She took a good look at there surroundings. They were in the classroom. Few people were left as the bell had just rung. Mikan's cheeks flushed with embarrassment at the thought of all Koko had heard...or saw...or felt..or however he does the thing he does. Mikan twisted around in her seat to look up at him. She scowled cutely at the amused look on his face.

"How much did you, eh, _mind read?"_ she concluded on calling it that. After all, that's what he does. Koko tilted his head to the side and looked thoughtful, in a mischievous manner.

"Well, I came in when you were kissing and licking his neck-" he said aloud. Mikan blushed ferociously and jabbed him in the stomach gently, but enough to make him stop talking.

"Keep your voice down!" she hissed. He nodded.

"Ooh...right. I gotcha. Well, I came in when you were kissing his neck and licking him and things like that." he said. Mikan sweatdropped.

"So you were here since the beginning?" she asked. It was more of a statement really. Her mood darkened considerably when he nodded a yes.

"Then why didn't you wake me up?" she wanted to know. Koko only smiled.

"But, I did, before it got too graphic." he paused. "I can only imagine what it's like for you when it's time to go to sleep. No one is there to wake you up. You've gotten bolder since the last dream."

Mikan blushed numerous shades of red and looked away from him. She was burning up so much she had to fan herself. Koko still smiled. He bent down so that his mouth was right next to her ear.

"Since I'm a mind reader, I like to mess with people. Considering all the rumors that are going around, I'd say I can mess with people's heads considerable amount." he said. Mikan blinked and then turned red once more when she realized what he meant.

"Koko!" she exclaimed. It was more of a surprised gasp, but from other's point of views, it sounded like a moan.

---

Natsume watched them. He watched as Mikan turned red at almost every single thing Koko said. When Koko bent down and said something in her ear, his blood boiled. When he heard her moan was when he couldn't take it anymore. He turned and started walking down the hallway alone, as Ruka was with Hotaru. The sight of what he just saw in the classroom and the sound that escaped Mikan's lips ran through his mind repeatedly as his footsteps echoed through the emptiness. He was in denial, and Natsume knew it. As much as he wanted to decline this feeling that was running through him, he just couldn't. Natsume was jealous, as he wanted it to be himself that made Mikan blush like that.

He wanted to be the one that made her moan.

Natsume cringed. He realized just how dirty that sounded, but he shook off because he didn't care.

He didn't care for it was the truth.

Natsume growled as he turned the corner. The feelings that were filing through him made him uncomfortable. I mean, come on, this is Natsume. He doesn't get feelings.

Then again, feelings make almost EVERYONE uncomfortable.

On the other hand, he was only human. But then again-

Natsume walked right into a wall for arguing with himself.

"..!" he was too shocked to curse the wall for being in his way. Then again, it was his fault. Then again-

_Alright already! You can shut up now!_

-hmpf- I _am_ the authoress you know. I can make you were a pink thong for pissing me off.

"..."

That's what I thought. xD!

---

"Now remember Koko. If you tell ANYONE, I'll rip your arm off and beat you with it. Ok?" Mikan smiled. Koko smiled back.

"You can't threaten me like that and smile about it." he said. Mikan's expression turned dark and demonic as she placed a twisted grin on her lips.

"Is this better?"

"...No."

Mikan smiled sweetly again. "Then be thankful for what you get."

Koko tried to slyly scoot away from her but Mikan grabbed his arm and jerked him back to her.

"Be good now. I don't want to have to go through with my threat, you know. I think you need your arm."

"I need my legs more to... _run away!"_ Koko said and then took off at top speed. Mikan had the look of O.O on her face before she realized it. Then she took off running after him.

"KOKOOOOOO!" she yelled. Koko only ran faster.

---

Outside, Ruka and Hotaru were walking together. Ruka was blushing like mad while Hotaru only held a plain expression.

"KOKOOOOOO!" they heard. Ruka and Hotaru both turned their heads to see Koko running at them at top speed with Mikan chasing him. Ruka pushed Hotaru out of the way before they were run over by the pair. Hotaru landed on the grass, and Ruka landed on top of her, _between her knees._ A slight blush crept onto Hotaru's face as she realized their suggestive position. Ruka had yet to look at her as he was staring at the retreating backs of his two friends.

"What in the seven hells..?" Ruka said. He looked back at Hotaru and saw that her cheeks were slightly red. His face immediately filled with concern.

"Hotaru, are you alright? I didn't hurt you, did I?" he asked.

"Uh...uh..." for the first time in her life, Hotaru was at a loss for words. This only made Ruka worry more. He sat up, on his knees, making Hotaru tilt back. She was about to actually hit the dirt when one of Ruka's hands caught her waist while the other one rested on the ground, supporting them both.. Her hands instinctively grabbed his shoulders. Hotaru closed her eyes in slight irritation at the fact that Ruka was obliviously making their position worse. Her blush got a little bit redder, much to her dismay.

"Hotaru-"

"Ruka." she said softly. Ruka leaned in closer to hear her more clearly, but from another's point of view, it looked like he was about to kiss her.

"_What the hells do you think you're doing!"_ Subaru demanded (A/N: I think that's his name). Ruka and Hotaru looked up to see Hotaru's older brother towering over them with a scowl on his face.

---

"Oi, Imai-sama, isn't that your sister over there?" one of the council(?) Members said. Subaru was walking with four other people to a meeting the was called. Subaru didn't look in the direction mentioned.

"So?" he said. The others behind him looked at each other. Another council member spoke.

"You're just going to leave her...like that? With that boy?" he questioned. Subaru rolled his eyes.

"Hotaru is old enough to handle herself now." he said. The others stopped and looked at one another.

"But, that boy is on top of her." said one of the girls. Subaru stopped and turned around to look at them.

"On _top_ of her?" he said disbelieving. They nodded and pointed to where Hotaru and Ruka were. Subaru's gaze followed their pointed fingers and sure enough, he spotted Hotaru on the ground, with some boy on her...On _top_ of her.

"What the hell is she thinking? They are out in public!" he said. The other members coughed. Subaru looked at them and then he noticed that they were the only other people around besides Hotaru and Ruka.

"Ok, maybe not, but still, they should at least do that in the privacy of one of their rooms..." Subaru thought about what he'd just said, and then changed his mind.

"Or not at all!" he decided and stomped over to his sister and..._that vile piece of trash that crawled out from under a rock!_

_(A/N: ooh. poor ruka, gonna get smashed into a pulp. -tsk tsk tsk- Ah o well, plenty other pretty boys out there. -get's stuff thrown at her- I was kidding! gawd, you people can't take a joke!)_

"Hotaru..." he heard the blonde one breathe.

"Ruka..." he heard Hotaru say. No, she _moaned _(A/N: I really am using that word a lot, huh? XD!).

"_What in the seven hells do you think you're doing?" _Subaru demanded. The two before him looked up at him. Ruka's eyebrows shot up while Hotaru glared at him.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Don't answer my question with a question. Now answer me!" Subaru said. Ruka looked from one Imai to the other and then back again.

"Uh, Imai-sama. What are you talking about?" he asked, still completely oblivious to his position. Hotaru smacked a hand over her eyes and shook her head.

"Jeez..." she muttered.

"What do you mean what am I talking about! I'm talking about you two! Out here when anyone can just come out and see you like this! It's shameful!" he said (A/N: ok, I dun really know what his personality is like because when I first saw him on the show, they were speaking in Japanese and the subs were Chinese. O.O I've never read the manga cos I can't FIND IT ANYWHERE! T.T Ruka gave him a look of confusion that really pissed Subaru off.

"Oh, don't give me that! You can't possibly play dumb when you are right between her legs! GET UP!" He said. Ruka's eyes traveled to Hotaru, and then. When he _finally_ realized their position, he jerked away from Hotaru and landed on his rear.

"Ah, I'm sorry! I wasn't, I mean I didn't..!" Ruka stumbled with his words. Subaru saw the blonde's eyes travel down his sister, and he concluded that this boy was a pervert. He pulled Hotaru up from the ground.

"You are forbidden from speaking to this boy." He said. Hotaru's look was one along the lines of: O.O or T.T

Probably T.T because then she shot him with her Baka gun, grabbed Ruka's hand and started dragging him away.

Well, Subaru concluded, that went well.

---

"I...GOTCHA!" Mikanexclaimed as she dove and tackled Koko to the ground. Unfortunately for them, they were on a hill and began to roll down it.

"AH-AH-AH-AH-AH!" Mikan screamed.

"AAAH!" Koko yelled. They landed at the base of the hill, where a tree was. The tree was quite large and the leaves bristled as the wind blew. Mikan and Koko panted beneath it. Somehow, Koko had landed on top of Mikan, even though she tackled him...from..behind...

Strange. XD! It's because of the evil authoress.

_You're damn right it is! _

Shut up Koko or I'll make all of your hair fall out. I'm telling a story here.

Uh-huh, that's what I thought. XD!

Koko, like Ruka, was between her knees. He held himself up with his hands that were right by Mikan's head. He too was on his knees, like Ruka, only Mikan was laid out fully on the ground with her legs on Koko's thighs. XD I'm so evil. MWAHAHA! O.O ok, back to the story. XD!

When Mikan tried to sit up, she groaned because her back was sore.

"Koko..." she groaned. Koko's head was down.

"Oh no." he said. Mikan looked at him.

"What is it?" she asked. Koko's eyes that were amused once more, met hers.

"Apparently, another rumor is about to start." he said.

---

"AH-AH-AH-AH-AH!" a girl screamed.

Strange, thought Mimi.

"AAAH!"A boy yelled. Momo raised an eyebrow and looked at Mimi.

"Weird," she said. Mimi nodded. The were walking along the trail at the top of the hill. Momo stopped walking and halted Mimi. Mimi looked at her strangely but followed Momo's intense, but shocked gaze. There, at the bottom on the hill beneath the tree, were Koko and Mikan. Apparently, _busy_. They saw Koko and Mikan panting, and then Mikan arched her back (A/N: MWAHAHA!) And moaned.

"Koko..." she m(gr)oaned. Momo and Mimi looked at each other.

No way, they both thought, They totally just...

"Omigod!" Momo squealed, only to have Mimi cover her mouth.

"We SO have to tell Sumire." Momo said when Mimi removed her hand. Mimi nodded.

"Lets." she said. Mimi grabbed Momo's hand and then POOF, Momo had taken them somewhere else.

---

POOF!

They ended up in the boys locker room. The two girls looked around as all the males in the room gave them surprised looks.

"O.O!" went both girl.

"Try it again!" Mimi said. Momo nodded and then POOF!

---

POOF!

They were in Sumire's room. Sumire was at her desk on the computer. Without even turning around, she spoke.

"What?" she said. Momo and Mimi were silently arguing over who would tell Sumire the juicy news.

"WHAT?" Sumire said louder, getting their attention. Momo conceded and Mimi wore a triumphant smile.

"You'll never guess what just happened! I mean, what we just saw!" she said. Sumire turned around, her interest not exactly perked, but she was curious.

"Is this about Mikan and Koko?" she asked. Both girls nodded.

"YES!" they said together. Mimi glared at Momo who only glared back.

"What? What is it?" Sumire demanded. Mimi cleared her throat for a dramatic effect and then said, "They totally had it underneath the big tree at the bottom of a hill."

Sumire's eyebrows raised. "It?"

"Yeah, it." Momo said.

"...It?"Sumire said once more. Both girls nodded.

"_It!" _they said. Sumire shot up out of her chair.

"It, it?"

"Uh-huh!" Mimi said.

"NO!" Sumire said dramatically.

"_YES!"_ the girls said equally dramatic.

"OMIGOD!" Sumire screamed.

---

"NO!"

"_YES!"_

"OMIGOD!"

Yuu was walking with Anna and Nonoka (A/N: that's her name, right?) When they heard this...silly convo. It was coming from Sumire's room. The trio looked at each other and then decided to go see what was happening. Anna knocked on Sumire's door. It swung open and there stood Sumire with a huge grin on her face.

Somnething's not right..., thought Anna. Before she could get a word out, Sumire jerked her inside.

Chain reaction.

Anna grabbed Yuu, who was behind her. Yuu grabbed Nonoka, who was behind him. Sumire wasn't expecting this, so as she tried to step back, she stumbled on her slipper, and fell back. Anna fell on Sumire, Yuu fell on Anna, Nonoka fell on Yuu, Momo fell on Nonoka.

"Momo, what the hell are you doing?" Sumire growled. Momo looked Confused.

"You mean this isn't a dog pile?" she asked. Sumire snapped.

"Is that a joke about me or are you really that stupid?" she asked. Momo got off, she knew if she answered either way, someone would end up unhappy, so she said nothing at all. Everyone got off of everyone else and they all sat in a circle on her floor.

"Why'd you do that, Permy?" Anna asked. Sumire snapped her gaze to her.

"Do NOT call me that." she said. Anna scooted closer to Nonoka.

"Sorry." she murmured. Sumire cleared her throat.

"I just heard from a reliable resource that Mikan and Kokoroyomi just did it." she said.

"It?" Yuu asked.

"Yes it. Look, we already had that joke. The point is, Koko deflowered Mikan." she said.

Anna goes Blink.

Nonoka goes Blink.

Yuu goes Blink-Blink.

"NO!" the three said.

"YES!" the other three said.

"This could be very bad for Mikan..." Yuu said under his breath while the five girls gossiped in front of him.

"Did you see it?" Nonoka asked.

"Yeah. It was HOT." Momo said. They squealed.

"I can't believe they were so bold as to do it_ outside!"_ Anna said. The other agreed. Then it hit Yuu.

A Majority of his friends were girls.

But he's not gay.

What could this mean, exactly?

"Yuu! PAY ATTENTION!" Sumire said, snapping Yuu from his thoughts.

"Wha?"

"Ok, so ths is how we'll tell everyone..." Mimi said.

"Wait a minute, you can't tell people this stuff. It's private!" Yuu protested. Sumire rolled her eyes.

"Yuu, it's obviously not _that_ private if they did it outside." she said. Yuu stood up and went to the door.

"I won't take part in this." he said. Anna and Nonoka threw each other panicked looks and then stood up also.

"Yeah, Mikan's our friend. We can't do this. Please don't do it Sumire." Anna said. Sumire thought about it. Mikan did do a lot for her in the past. She sighed.

"Yeah, you're right. Ok, I guess...this was pointless." She said. "Mimi, Momo, you guys should go." she said. Mimi and Momo just looked at her, and then muttered under their breath as they exited after the others. They walked down the hallway, opposite of the trio, talking.

"Well, it's not like _we're_ Mikan's friends." Momo said. Mimi nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, and like Sumire said, it wasn't that private if it was outside." Mimi said.

"Yeah. Let's do it!"

"Yeah, let's tell everyone."

And with that, everything was JUST beginning.

Thusis the ending of ourchapter.

* * *

o.O ok, first of all, you can't kill me if you dun like this chapter because if you do, the story will end, and things will NEVER get better for Mikan. O.O hehehehehe! And I know someone you noticed that maybe my writing style differs from last chapter, right? Well, I decided that last chapter wasn't..mature enough. Yes, take that ANYWAY you want. O.o anyway, Please review.

_Flames will be accepted for I will use them to cook with. Lemons will be accepted for I will sell them on eBay._

I know I said that already, but hell, IT'S FUN! XDDD!


	3. Run AWAAAY!

Mikan's Naughty Dreams

Chapter three: RUN AWAAAAAY!

Mikan stared at the older boy in front of her. He'd just told her something that was rather surprising. He had repeated numerous times, but it still didn't sink in. Until now.

"What?" Mikan finally spoke. Tsubasa nodded his head solemnly. Misaki stood beside him. When they saw that Mikan was near tears, she reached out for the younger girl and pulled her into her arms. Mikan was speechless. They had just told her that a rumor was going around. A rumor that she had...done..

"Who would say such a terrible thing! About me!" Mikan cried out, tears threatening to fall. Tsubasa shrugged.

"Someone who doesn't like you, I guess." he said. Misaki jabbed him in the stomach with her elbow, and then turned to Mikan.

"Don't worry. Whoever started this rumor was probably just jealous of you or something." she soothed. Mikan sniffled and looked at her.

"But why? Why be jealous of me? What do I have that others want? What did I do that others wanted to do?"Mikan asked. Tsubasa cleared his throat.

"Maybe they got the wrong information." he said. Misaki glared at him.

"Of course they did! Otherwise there wouldn't be a rumor going around about this sort of thing." she hissed. Tsubasa held up his hands in defense and slowly backed away from the girl glaring at him. Mikan pulled away from Misaki's arms and wiped her eyes.

"Thanks guy, but I really need to be alone." she said. They nodded and watched as she trod out of tea pavilion (A/N: right?). Misaki sighed.

"Who would do such a thing?" she wondered. Tsubasa shrugged.

"Someone who has a grudge, I'm guessing."

"Or maybe it was a bimbo." Misaki said thoughtfully, making him laugh.

----------------------------

Mikan made her way out of the tea pavilion, away from Misaki and Tsubasa. She was actually just passing by when they called out to her. She didn't actually want to talk to anyone as she was on her way to find Koko. He had eluded her again. She had gone over to them and received terrible news.

There was a rumor that she and Koko had had sex.

Mikan groaned inwardly as she thought about it more. First there was the rumor that she and Koko were dating, and now this. As if she didn't have enough to worry about with stressing over the idea that Koko might let something slip out about her secret.

Her secret...

Mikan stopped walking and stared straight ahead. Who would she see but the topic of her secret himself.

Natsume.

Mikan's eyes darted from one place to another. This really wasn't the time to confront him. It would probably make things worse for her. Her eyes snapped back to him as he started walking forward. She held her breath, waiting for the worst.

But it never came. Mikan opened her eyes just as Natsume walked right past her. He didn't even look at her. Mikan wasn't sure, but suddenly she felt her heart sinking. She turned around, her eyes stinging with near tears, and ran for her room.

-------------------------------

Natsume had turned the corner down the hallway. Back when he saw Mikan standing there, his heart wretched. He felt as though he should've said something. Insulting, random, nice, whatever, just something.

But he didn't.

He was too shocked, as well as angry-no. Pissed, to say anything to her. A while ago as he was sitting beneath the Sakura tree...

_Natsume had his back against the tree trunk as he stared at the blue sky. He was thinking about her again._

_Sakura Mikan._

"_Sakura Mikan! Can you believe it?" another voice said. Natsume didn't avert his eyes from the sky, but he listened closely. Whoever was talking had better not be saying something bad about her. Natsume didn't know why it would bother him so much, but it did._

"_I know, it's like, so gross. And it was outside, too!" said a different voice. Natsume raised an eyebrow. Outside? What was outside...besides everything that was supposed to be?_

"_It's weird 'cause I always thought she'd end up with Natsume. Instead she goes and does it with Koko." said the first voice. Natsume's eyes hardened as he watched a passing cloud._

_It? What it? What were they talking about? There were a lot of it's in the world. TALK MORE._

"_I mean, shouldn't it be something that you do inside, you know, like on a bed?"_

"_Or a couch, or the kitchen, or-"_

"_I'd really rather not hear about all of your voyeur's again."_

"_That's not the right word! I'm...experienced."_

"_I'd still rather not hear about it."_

_Natsume's eyebrow twitched._

_Voyeur? It? Kitchen? Bed? OUTSIDE?_

_What the hell?_

"_But still, Mikan and Koko could've at least had sex in the security of their rooms or something. Outside is just so...weird."_

"_I say it's exotic."_

"_Everyone knows what YOU say."_

_Natsume's heart stopped. Mikan...she...and Koko, they...they..._

Natsume, lost in his thoughts, didn't realize where he was going, and has just now walked right into Koko.

"Hi Natsume." Koko said. Natsume, still a little dazed, only nodded. When Koko didn't move but instead looked around cautiously, Natsume spoke.

"What are you doing?" he asked. Koko flicked his eyes to him, and then went back to looking around cautiously.

"Guys have been chasing after me all day." he said. Natsume raised an eyebrow.

"Guys?"

"I mean, they heard the rumor that Mikan and I slept together, and now they're all after me, trying ask what it was like." he said. Natsume narrowed his eyes.

"Hmph, take it like a man." he said with venom dripping from every word. It took Koko a second to read Natsume's mind.

"Oh no, not you too! You think it actually happened!" he exclaimed. Natsume raised an eyebrow.

"You mean it didn't?"

"NO! I'm not sure where this rumor came from, or who started it, people should really learn to mind their own business." Koko said. Natsume smirked.

"Says the mind reader." he joked. Koko rolled his eyes.

"Ok, I guess you got me. After all, I am the one who read Mikan's mind knows she's having- WHOOPS! TIME TO GO!" Koko said as he barely caught himself. He turned in the opposite direction and took off at full speed. Natsume blinked and Koko was so gone, he looked ant sized.

"Mikan's having...what?" he asked the halls. No answer.

Natsume's shoulder's slumped.

Of course.

Mikan was having something, ok. He just had to find out what. And boy, was he going to.

O.o thus ends our chapter.

--------------------------------------------

o.O.o

Koko: With Natsume's curiosity sparked, it'll be harder to keep Mikan's secret. Hey, Natsume, what are you doing with Mikan? What? Mikan? OH NO! WATCH OUT! MIKAN! MIKAN ARE YOU OK?

Me: STOP SHOUTING KOKO!

Koko: dot dot dot

Me: that's better. -huggles him-

Koko: -is huggled- o.o I'm being huggled. Yay.

Me: NO TALKING!

Koko: dot dot dot


	4. Prying Eyes, More Lies!

Guess who's back, back, back? Back again, 'gain, 'gain? Llamas is back, back, back! Tell a friend, friend, friend! Guess who back, guess whose back, guess whose back, guess whose back, dan nan Na! DA! DA! DA! DA! DA! DA! Dan nan Na! DA! DA! DA! DA!

O.o ok...then...

Anyway, sorry it took so long to update. The document manager is being a bitch.

T.T Anyway...

NEWS! If you suddenly find that you can't find any of my stories because you are looking for **"Llamas Are Sexy"** you might want to change that pen name search to **"Silly faggot, Dicks are for Chicks"** not that I have anything against homosexuals...it's just fun to say. I doubt that'll be it...too long. Ok, change the search to...

Drum roll please...

BubububububububuBAM!

**Freakazoid's Daughter.** Heh. I recently went to Retrojunk dot com and typed in Freakazoid. O.O That website is a GREAT place to get funny quotes. Heh, and now...

LEGAL CRAP? AGAIN? Ugh, fine. You know I dun own G.A.!

----------------------------------

**Chapter four: Prying eyes, more lies!**

---------------------------------

Mikan sat, frustrated, as she thought about her latest dream. It was...steamy...to say the least. Her face burned as she thought about it.

_/Flashback/_

_For some reason unknown to her, Mikan was on a pirate boat. She was in a bedroom that was rocking back and forth with the waves that pounded against it. She tried to stand up and walk across the room, but only succeeded in standing up, staggering a few steps, and then falling to the floor with a loud sound. Her side, the one that she fell on, ached as she sat up. There was dust on the silky, white nightgown she had somehow acquired. It barely covered her shoulders, as it was a spaghetti strap, and came down to just a little high than mid-thigh. She felt very naked and very..._

_The door swung open and Mikan looked up too see a silhouette figure stand in the doorway. With the dim light of the four candles that burned, she figured it was a male._

_Very...vulnerable. Especially now._

_The man stepped into the room and closed the door behind him. Mikan's breath caught when she heard the 'click' of the lock turning. She gulped and lowered her head. The man waled over to her, his boots clunking hard against the floor with every step. He kneeled down next to her. _

_Well, 'next' is a small way of putting it. His large frame towered over her even though he was on his knees. Mikan blushed. She felt it spread over her cheeks, her neck, her ears, down to her shoulders and some of her chest that was slightly exposed._

"_Are you alright?" the man said, his breath tickled her ear. Mikan wasn't even aware of how close he was until then. She jerked backwards, startled. She heard him give a deep, low, throaty chuckle. Mikan backed up until she was against the wall._

"_Uh, uh, what am I doing here..." she drawled._

"_Captain." he said._

"_Captain. What am I doing here, Captain?"_

_The Captain stood up. At first Mikan thought he was going to walk away and leave her alone, so she let out a sigh of relief, albeit, it was a little to early. The captain stooped down and picked her up, moving his arm arms around her shoulder and beneath the back of her knees. His hand brushing her thigh ever so lightly..._

_Mikan gasped in surprise at the sudden, unexpected action. Her arms instinctively flew up to grasp his shirt, that was a bit unbuttoned. When Mikan felt warm flesh beneath her fingers her blush deepened._

"_Sorry," she said in a voice that was barely audible. His chest shook a bit. Mikan's eyes looked up, and she saw that he was silently laughing. She scowled._

"_You think humility is funny?" she asked. His crimson eyes look down into her jaded ones. They deepened making the color look almost, in Mikan's opinion, maroon. He set her on the bed. His arm around her shoulders slid down in between her arm and waist. His other arm followed suit. He positioned himself so that he was on top of her...between her legs. Mikan suppressed a low moan when his lips found her neck. He trailed his mouth to the other side of her neck._

_Mikan found herself arching her back. Her hands grabbed his arms. She squeezed. The Captain smirked into her neck._

"_Is this humiliating?"_

_She didn't answer. He mentally shrugged, If she preferred not to converse, that was fine with him. He came here for something else, anyway._

"_Mikan." he said. Her eyes looked at him, glazed over from the lustful feeling she held in the pit of her stomach._

"_Now." he said. Mikan gulped and nodded._

"_One thing!" she said quickly as he snapped the strap to the nightgown. He didn't say anything, but snapped the other strap. He then proceeded to pull the gown down her body, exposing her breasts. Mikan shuddered at the sudden welt of fresh air that hit her exposed flesh._

"_What's your name, Captain?" she said in a small voice. The Captain grunted and covered her left breast with his palm. The bulge growing in his trousers was demanding to be freed._

"_Natsume. I am Captain Natsume Hyuuga." he said._

_After they finished, they laid there in the bed, panting. Their love making ended only moments ago and Mikan was still coming down from her high._

"_Captain-" she started, but he cut her off._

"_I'd prefer it," Natsume said, "If we slept now." _

_Mikan could only nod. She snuggled closer to him, and his arm wrapped around her shoulders. She waited, listening to his breathing. His panting soon became normal, and then slow and even, and she knew he was asleep. Mikan found it safe to talk._

"_Captain," she whispered to the dark room, "before I was so rudely interrupted," she giggled at this, "I...I think I'm in love with you."_

_Mikan was silent, waiting to see if he would reply. No. He was really asleep. Mikan smiled to herself. It didn't matter to her if he heard her, she decided, and then closed her eyes._

_And that's when she woke up._

_/End flashback/_

Unfortunately (or not), Koko wasn't around to disrupt her. She woke up from this latest dream...in the morning. After Mikan decided that she had been in bed long enough, she went to the bathroom. She used the toilet, took a shower, then got dressed, and now...

Well, currently, she is sitting, staring out her window. The day was a Saturday, and she preferred not getting embarrassed today, if she could prevent it. Little did she know that the answer to that is:

No, Mikan. You can't.

--------------------------------

"Anyone seen Mikan?" Koko asked. Koko had approached the table where his friends were at in the tea Pavilion. Ruka Hotaru, Yuu, Sumire, Anna, Nonoko, and Natsume. The tension was built up quicker around the table, than anyone could have expected. Some looked at Natsume, other's looked at Koko.

"Ah, actually, she hasn't left her room yet. She'll be there." Anna said. Koko smiled at her.

"Thanks." he said. He walked past the table, giving a fast nod to Natsume, who only nodded back, and then he left them completely. Everyone was silent for a couple of beats. They weren't sure whether or not to feel awkward, or to ignore it. Hotaru, of course, was unaffected.

"Does anyone plan on going to Central town today?" she asked, taking a sip of her beverage. The conversation started back up instantly. Ruka only looked at Natsume, who looked away.

"Excuse me." Natsume said. He got up, and sauntered away from the lively group. Ruka looked at Hotaru, who only shrugged.

"Things will end soon." she said, and then took another sip of her drink. Ruka's brows turned up in a concerned fashion.

"And you know this, how?"he questioned. Hotaru's violet eyes looked at him.

"Well, everything comes to an end, sooner or later. I vouch for sooner." she said.

"Again, you know this how?"

"I don't."

"I vouch that things will work out in the end." Ruka said, eating a mini sugar cookie. Hotaru responded by staring at him blankly.

"I can hope, you know." he said. Hotaru shrugged.

"Hope is nothing without action." she stated. In a way, Ruka figured, she was right.

"Well then, I say we do something then." Ruka said. Again, Hotaru stared at him blankly.

"And you propose what, Nogi?"

"I say we find out what's really going on between Koko and Mikan."

-------------------------------------------

Natsume stalked the corridor. He hadn't actually planned on following Koko, but that's what he was doing. With his last encounter with the mind read as curious as can be, Natsume planned on finding out just what was happening.

He saw Koko turn a corner, and after about five Mississippi seconds, natsume followed suit. His surroundings were starting to look regrettably familiar.

"Who is it?" A voice called. Natsume snapped out of his daze, and paid attention to what unfold before him. Koko had knocked on a door, and then the door opened. Koko stepped inside. He didn't see who the person was. Natsume shrugged. He waited three seconds before going ahead.

Natsume stood outside the door. He could hear them talking on the inside, but he couldn't make out what they were saying. Natsume put his ear gently to the door.

"Koko, it's getting worse. Every time, I'm able to stop myself, or you're there, but... I need help!"

That was Mikan.

Natsume lowered his eyebrows. He was trying extremely hard to not bust the door down. But if he did that, he'd never figure out what was going on. Of course, there was always the option of actually asking what was going on, but he doubted Mikan would be willing to say anything.

"Maybe, you should take a test or something." Koko suggested. There was silence, in which Natsume guessed Mikan responded by expressing a puzzled look.

"What kind of test?"

"I don't know. Maybe we can find one in Central Town. Feel like going?"

"Not really. My stomach has been acting up a bit." Mikan said.

"Ooh. Did you eat something bad?" Koko asked. The bed creaked. Either Mikan stood up, Koko sat down, or they were changing positions.

"I haven't been eating much lately. The slightest smell of food makes me sick, for some reason." Mikan said. Actually, she knew the reason. She was getting jittery. These dreams were getting worse...or better!

"Hnh...I'll go and bring you back something. Or, you know what? We could ask Hotaru, or Nonoko and Anna if they have anything-"

"NO! NO ONE CAN KNOW ABOUT THIS KOKO! YOU KNOW THAT!" Mikan shrieked. Koko sighed.

"Sorry. But, not even Hotaru? She's your best friend." he said.

"Yes, and Ruka is her boyfriend. Natsume is Ruka's best friend. This whole thing revolves around-"

Natsume had heard enough.

He kicked the door, and it flew open, startling both occupants of the room. Natsume looked on to see Mikan and Koko sitting on the bed. Her head was in her hands and Koko smiled uneasily.

"Natsume..." Mikan said.

"Whoa. Awkward..." Koko sang. He stood up.

_"I'll just, you know, **leave."**_ he said, and briskly walked to the door. Natsume stopped him before he left.

"Nothing's going on, huh?" he said in an icy voice. Koko simply smiled at him.

"Not a thing." he said. Natsume was taken aback, but quickly regain his composure before it became obvious. Koko then exited the room, leaving Mikan and Natsume a lone.

"Awkward...that doesn't even come close." Mikan muttered, and then smiled nervously.

"Hey Natsu-"

"What's going on?" Natsume said quickly, cutting her off. Mikan looked away.

"I...I don't know what you mean." she said. Natsume didn't say anything, so she assume he left, but then she heard the click of the door locking. Mikan snapped her eyes back to him.

This seemed so familiar...

Mikan stood up, only to tumble on to the floor. Mikan's side ached. Natsume walked over to her, his footsteps heavy. He kneeled down next to her. Mikan sweatdropped.

Oh yeah, this was VERY familiar.

"What's going on?" Natsume repeated. Mikan backed up until she was against the wall.

"N-nothing..." she stuttered. Natsume looked like he didn't believe her. Mikan gulped. Of course he wouldn't believe her. She was the world's worst liar.

Before she knew it, She was in Natsume's arms, bridal style, and he carried her over to the bed. He placed her gently on the comforter.

"Oh hell..." Mikan muttered.

"What?"

"Oh, uh, nothing Captain."

"...What?"

"Damn. NOTHING!"

"I do not appreciate being lied too." Natsume said in a dangerous tone. Mikan gulped once more, and then stood up. She put on her best poker face, and made her way over to the door.

"There is nothing going on. And if there were, it wouldn't concern you." she said. Mikan reached the door. After that little bit of coincidence, she decided that venturing out of her room wouldn't be such a bad idea. She had unlocked the door, and pulled it open. She was one step out of the room before strong hands gripped her arms and pulled her back in the room.

"Natsume-HEY!" Mikan exclaimed. Natsume threw Mikan roughly onto the bed, where she bounced. She tried to get off, but Natsume pinned her down with his weight.

You guessed it. Natsume was on top of Mikan,

Mikan Sweatdropped.

Just what the doctor ordered. A double dose of "Aw hell!"

XDDD. The authoress is evil, and hyped up on frozen chocolate cheese cake. WOOT! -ahem- back to your regularly scheduled program...

"Natsume! Natsume, get off!" Mikan hissed. Natsume rolled his eyes and got in a more comfortable position.

You guessed it once more.

Between her legs. XDD.

Mikan avoided his eyes. She felt the blush creeping over her cheeks and that ever familiar hot, burning sensation file into the pit of her stomach.

(A/N: this is indeed an "Oooooooooooooh" -blushes like mad- moment. XDD!)

"Uh, Natsume...Ou-our p-position..." she stuttered. Natsume resolved to only glare at her. He was definitely aware of their position.

Oh, but you, being the reader, are not. Ok:

Natsume had one hand pinning Mikan's wrists above her head as he held his position between her legs. His free arm was beside Mikan's head, support his weight. Mikan's knees are bent, kind of hugging Natsume.

Mikan blushed as she remembered she was wearing a skirt. If she got through this, she swore that she'd burn every last one she had, including her school uniform.

"Natsume, the door is open. Someone could see us-"

"And start another rumor. So what?" he said.

_At least it'd be about me and you this time, _he thought.

----------------------------------------

Natsume, your wish is granted.

"Huh, it's getting kind of boring around here, Mimi." Momo said. Mimi nodded in agreement. They had been walking around the dormitory's for a little over a half hour and had yet to entertain themselves. Mimi brushed some of her pink hair behind her hair. Momo twirled a wavy strand of her peach colored hair with her index finger.

"Natsume, the door is open. Someone could see us-"

"And start another rumor. So what?"

Mimi and Momo stopped and looked around the hallway. Then they looked at each other.

"Was that/Did you?" they asked at the same time. Momo's hazel eyes scanned the hallway until she found that on of the doors were open. She gestured to Mimi to silently creep toward it's direction. Mimi nodded. They crept forward about three steps when Mimi tripped on nothing.

"SHH!" Momo hissed. Mimi nodded and followed her friend...well, she crawled, but she still followed, right?

The two girls peered into the open room and spotted Natsume Hyuuga, THE Natsume Hyuuga, on top of Mikan, who was so pink, Barbie would be jealous.(A/N: yeah, that's right, Barbie. DIE YOU PLASTIC BITCH! -ahem-)

"Natsume..!" Mikan groaned as he made himself more comfortable. He smirked.

"Mikan." he said.

--------------------------------

"Natsume..!" Mikan moaned. Mimi looked at Momo. The two shared shocked, yet intrigued looks. Mikan sure was getting around.

"Mikan." Natsume groaned. Mimi gestured to Momo to silently back away from the doorframe. Momo nodded and the two girls hurried away from the scene. When they were safely down the hallway and around the corner, They squealed.

"OMIGOD! Mikan is _such_ a slut." Momo said. Mimi nodded.

"I know. I wonder if she and Koko broke up..?" Momo said. Mimi nodded once more.

"This is too good, we have to tell someone!" Mimi said. Momo nodded.

"YEAH!" Momo agreed. The two merrily made their way down the hall.

---------------------------------

"Natsume, seriously, nothing is going on. Please get off." Mikan beseeched. Natsume sighed. Obviously, this wasn't helping.

"Ok." he got off of her, and moved to the side. Mikan sat up. And scooted away from him. There they were; on her bed. Natsume against the bedboard, Mikan opposite of him.

"Well, there is something going on..." she started. Natsume's eyes told her to go on.

"Nastume, I-"

"MIKAN! WE HAVE A PROBLEM!" Koko shouted as he ran into the room. He tripped over his shoe and landed flat on his face. Mikan and Natsume got off the bed and were next to him, helping him up. Mikan sat on her knees as Koko held his nose.

"Ief fink ee Mahd urvthingf worf!" he said. Mikan lowered his hands from his nose.

"What?" she asked.

"I think I made everything worse!" he repeated. Mikan paled.

"What...what happened?"

"Ok, this was an accident..."

-----------------------------------

Koko was returning from the infirmiry. He had a bag filled with three pregnancy tests.

Yes pregnancy tests.

------------------------------------

"Pregnancy tests?" Mikan and Natsume said in unison. Koko sweatdropped. Natsume looked at Mikan. No, actually he glared at her.

"No, Natsume, I'm not pregnant (at least I don't think a dream can do that...)" she muttered, "This...he was...what were you doing, Koko?" Mikan demanded.

"Let me finish the story!" he shouted. Mikan sweatdropped.

"Ok."

----------------------------------------------

He told Mikan that he'd get her a test after all, though he doubted this was what she needed.

Koko was so lost in his thoughts, that he wasn't watching where he was going.

"ACK!"

"OH NO!"

"AHH!"

Crash.

Koko was on the ground with Momo and Mimi on top of him.

--------------------------------------

"Who?" Mikan and Natsume asked. Koko shrugged.

"They introduced themselves." he said.

--------------------------------------

"We're like, so sorry!" Momo and Mimi said simultaneously. Koko nodded.

'_Omigod it's him!' _They thought in unison. Koko sweatdropped. These two girls reminded him of a Mary-Kate and Ashley movie.

"Ah, it's alright." he said, standing up, dusting himself..off...

Wait a minute, his hands were free. They shouldn't be free.

Koko looked around for his bag. Unfortunately, as he spotted it, so did Momo.

"Here you go, oops!" she said. The bag was "accidentally" turned over dumping all of it's contents out. Mimi picked up the three boxes.

"Here are your...pregnancy tests..." she said slowly, letting realization sink in.

"Oh my God." both girls said at the same time.

-------------------------------------

"Oh great!" Mikan and Natsume said at the same time. Koko sweatdropped. They were as bad as the other two.

"Everything is ruined! No, it was already ruined! EVERYTHING SUCKS!" Mikan cried out.

"Ah, you should really stop that." Koko suggested. Mikan and natsume looked at him.

"Why?"

"Well, that's not the worst part..." he said. Mikan sweatdropped.

"Oh great..."

---------------------------------------

"Uh, can I have those back." Koko said. He was really regretting getting them now.

"Is it yours?" Mimi asked. Koko blinked.

"What?"

"You guys did "it" right? You were her first, right? So it's yours, right?" Momo asked. Koko sweatdropped.

"Well, in theory if I were her first, it would, but we didn't-"

"Omigod! Mikan is SUCH A SLUT! She was just all over Natsume. I swear, she is a a seducing machine." Mimi said.

"Yeah, she's, like...seduce...Seducia!"Momo said, happy that she made up a name.

"Seducia! Ha! That is so clever!" Mimi said, smirking. Koko snatched his things from her.

"Don't you DARE call her that. She and I aren't even dating!" Koko exclaimed. They gave him a skeptical look.

"Yeah, probably because she dumped you for Natsume."

"Whatever." Koko said. He shoveled everything back into his back and took off down the hall. When he was sure they were gone, Koko checked his bag and then paled.

There were only two tests when there should've been three.

--------------------------------------------

"My life is over. It's completely, and utterly ruined!" Mikan wailed.

"Ok, can I help if I say I threw the other two tests away?" Koko offered. Mikan wailed harder.

"Both of you, out! OUT!" she screamed. Natsume and Koko hightailed it out of there, making sure to close the door behind them.

It was a few moments later when they heard the click of the lock, the creaking of the bed, and Mikan's muffled cries. Natsume turned to Koko.

"Those girls...do you know them?" he asked. Koko thought about it.

"Um, no..." Koko admitted. Natsume couldn't put his hand on it, but the way he described them...made them seem so familiar.

"I know them...I think." he said. Koko's face lit up.

"Really?"

"Yeah. I just don't know from where." he said. Koko sweatdropped.

"Well, that doesn't help much..." he said. They were silent. Natsume turned to face Koko.

"Say, what exactly is this secret you two have?" Natsume asked. Koko just looked at him.

"Uh...I, I can't say."

"Mikan was about to tell me, and then you came in." he said. Well, hell, it's the truth.

"Oh.. Well, ok, but you can't tell a soul." Koko's voice went down two a whisper.

"She's been having these...odd dreams...about you. Lately, she has." Koko said. Natsume nodded.

"I don't think this is the type of thing to say out in the hallway. We should go somewhere." Koko said. Natsume nodded again. He was right. You never know who lurks in the hallway.

-----------------------------------------

"Well, did you get anything?" Ruka asked. He and Hotaru were hiding around the corner down at the other end of the hallway. Hotaru was holding an invention of hers, a handheld satellite that had a cord connecting it to headphones. She wasn't sure what was going on.

She and Ruka had decided to follow Natsume, who was following Koko. Hotaru took off the headphones.

"I think...Mikan is pregnant... It was a little staticky." she said calmly. Ruka's face flushed.

"Pregnant? Oh...Mikan..."

"It's either Koko's or Natsume's." Hotaru said.

"NATSUME'S?" Ruka exclaimed.

"I doubt it though. Don't repeat this to anyone at all." She turned to Ruka, he face dark and serious.

"At all." she said firmly. Ruka nodded.

"I promise."

Thus ends another chapter...

-----------------------------------------

Once again, sorry for the late update. I bet you liked this chapter, huh? After I went back and reread Mikans dream flashback I was like: o.O DAMN! I WROTE THIS! I was going to make it more descriptive but if that happened, I'd have had to put this on aff dot net. So, yeah... Ok, here's...KOKO!

**Koko: After I explain to Natsume what's going on, he has a better take on things, but then a new rumor starts. Only four people know about it, Ruka, Hotaru, Momo and Mimi. Because they don't know that the other two know, Hotaru and Ruka's relationship is on the rocks and Ruka fears that he might lose Hotaru! OH NO! What will happen?**

Me: Great Job Koko. Have a cookie -gives him a cookie- Yeah. Next chapter is RukaxHotaru centric. And just so you know, I won't be able to update for a while. My mother is taking away my privelliges until school starts...in which I won't be able to update then, unless I'm at school. man. Just three days. -looks at Koko-

Koko o.o -munches cookie-

me: AWWWW! -huggles him-

Koko: o.o -munches cookie while being huggled- WOOT-WOOT!


	5. On The Rocks

Because a reviewer said " I hate those twins! They're twins right?" I shall make Momo and Mimi twins. AT first they were just friends who kind acted like the same person, and so no they are twins. Momo is older, but a bit more of a dits. Their last name, from now on is Ozu (for the simple reason that I can't remember their respective last names before I made them twins TT)

Legal crap: you know the drill.

---

**Mikan's Naughty Dreams**

**chapter 5:**

**On the rocks**

---

Hotaru and Ruka were passing by the tea pavilion. There was a crowd growing over in the middle section. Ruka was curious to know what was going on, whereas Hotaru could care less.

"What's going on?" he asked. Hotaru rolled her eyes,

"I don't know." she said simply, Ruka stopped walking and then grabbed her hand. She halted, and turned her violet eyes so they could mee t his blue ones.

"We, lets go check it out." he said, and without waiting for her answer, he marched over to the growing crowd, pulling Hotaru behind him. Hotaru sighed. When he got excited like this, she could do nothing. Her baka gun, for once, was useless.

"...And then we saw him on top of her!" said a girl with light pink hair, like Anna's. Her light orange haired friend nodded.

"Like, so true! Then we left because, it wasn't any of our business, and we didn't want to interrupt, huh Mimi?"

Mimi nodded " And then we saw Koko. He didn't say much to us though."

Both Hotaru and Ruka were very interested now. If Koko was in the biz, then so was Mikan and Natsume.

"Guess what people! Mikan is pregnant!" both girls chimed in. The crowd gasped.

"NO!" said the crowd.

"YES!" said the twins. People began to chatter and gossip amongst themselves while the two Girls nodded at a "job well done". Ruka gasped. How could those two girls know that Mikan was pregnant? How? HOW?

"Ruka," Hotaru said. Ruka looked at his girlfriend. Her head was bowed just enough so that you couldn't see her eyes (A/N: you know, like when an anime character does that so you don't see the expression on their face?) And Ruka instantly took a step back.

Something was deadly wrong.

"We need to talk." Hotaru said.

Ruka gulped.

---

"She says she wants to talk, then takes off before I can say anything. What the hell is going on?" Ruka muttered to himself. It was about an hour after the little incident in the tea Pavilion afterwards, Hotaru took off, leaving Ruka to seek her out.

Ruka didn't know what was wrong, but he knew something was, and it had something to do with...

Well, currently, a lot of things, but that's not the point.

Ruka shook his head to rid himself of such silly thoughts, then continues down the hallway, checking every empty classroom he came to. Sure, you'd think that Hotaru would be in her lab, but, well, that was typical, and lately, Hotaru hasn't been typical. She hasn't been herself.

Ruka snorted at the doubting thoughts that were coming out of nowhere.

"I think I'd know my own girl friend." he mumbled.

---

"You're late." Hotaru stated without even turning to look at him. She said something to Youichi, who was standing next to her, and he nodded, then walked across the room, past Ruka, and to a cabinet. He pulled open one of the metal doors, reached in, and got a yellow folder. Then he closed the doors, and walked past RUka once more, and back over to Hotaru. He handed her the folder, and then stood back. Hotaru held the folder in her hands. She turned her head slightly so that she could look at Youichi.

"You may go." she smiled at him. Youichi gave an impish grin, and then walked away from her. He scowled when he finally looked at Ruka, and then he left. Ruka looked around. Hotaru was in her lab the whole time.

Well, what do you know, Ruka thought, I guess I don't know her as well as I thought I did...

He Sweatdropped.

"Typical." she said, snapping Ruka back to reality, she was standing in front of him, her eyes were calm, but a darker shade of violet.

Uh-oh. He knew what that meant.

"It's just like you to not listen when I tell you something." Hotaru said. Ruka gulped.

When her eyes got a darker shade of Violet it meant that she was, NOT angry, NOT mad, but;

Hotaru. Was. Pissed.

"What's that supposed to mean?" he asked. Hotaru's eyes never left his blue ones. He averted his eyes from her because her stare was so definite and intense.

"You weren't listening just now when I asked you why you were so late, Just like how I told you not to tell anyone that Mikan was pregnant." Hotaru said, looked at the white papers in the folder. Ruka glanced down and caught his name at the top of all of the papers.

"What this?" he asked.

"It's you profile. Basically, your life story with every single detail, where you were five years ago, where you were five hours ago, etc." she replied blandly.

"So basically, I have no privacy."

"Basically. Though, I'm thinking about destroying it. It's losing it's importance." she said. Ruka's blue eyes widened.

"What does that mean?" he asked. Hotaru walked over to the wall where there was a little door. She pulled it open and tossed the folder in, seconds later, the room got warmer as Ruka saw the flames engulf his bio. Hotaru walked over to the door then, and opened it, the looked back at Ruka.

"It means I'm breaking up with you." she said.

**Thus ends another chapter**

---

BUM BUM BUM!

CLIFFHANGER! Hehe, yeah, sorry it took me SO DAMN LONG TO UPDATE I was just...well, iono, I met this guy and we hit it off...and things have been going REALLY well, and I could go on for HOURS about this (maybe not...) But instead, I'll let Kokoroyomi start talking

Kokoroyomi: Thank you -ahems-

**Kokoroyomi: After Hotaru breaks up with Ruka, he is devastated, and goes to Mikan and natsume for comfort, but instead, he meets Momo and mimi, and they try to console him, and a whole new set of rumors unfold, and this time, they are actually NOT about Mikan and Me, making Big Brother Subaru a VERY unhappy person. But the rumor that Mikan is Pregnant spreads fast, and Tsubasa thinks it's time to get to the bottom of all the gossip. What will happen..? Actually, I don't have a clue, currently, I'm locked up in a cage in L.A.S's room and she won't let me out until next chapter!**

**Me: SSSHHHHHH! They don't need to know that!**

**Kokoroyomi: PLEASE SAVE ME! HEY YOU! YEAH, YOU! I CAN READ YOUR MIND! YOU WANT TO SAVE ME! BUT, hey! DON'T BE SCARED OF L.A.S SHE'S REALLY JUST-**

**me: CURTAIN CALL! -closes the curtains-**


	6. Resources: part 1

**Kokoroyomi: After Hotaru breaks up with Ruka, he is devastated, and goes to Mikan and natsume for comfort, but instead, he meets Momo and mimi, and they try to console him, and a whole new set of rumors unfold, and this time, they are actually NOT about Mikan and Me, making Big Brother Subaru a VERY unhappy person. But the rumor that Mikan is Pregnant spreads fast, and Tsubasa thinks it's time to get to the bottom of all the gossip. What will happen..? Actually, I don't have a clue, currently, I'm locked up in a cage in L.A.S's room and she won't let me out until next chapter!**

Yeah, I needed a recap of the last chapter. So here it, chapter six. I can say that the story is going to have about four more chapters after this. Give or take two chapters afterwards. ANYWAY!

**Legal Crap:** I can safely say that I am NEVER going to own Gakuen Alice. So if you sue me, expect a retaliation. O.O

**Mikan's Naughty Dreams**

**chapter six: Resources (part one)

* * *

**

Ruka left Hotaru's Lab in a dark mood. Heartbroken and confused ne wondered around the school like a ghost.

"What did I do? I don't get it, what did I do?" he himself over and over again. Eventually he made his way to Natsume's room. He stood in front of it, unmoving, for the longest. Wondering if he should leave or take a chance, Ruka stilled.

"Maybe, I'll just–"

Jebus, Ruka. KNOCK ON THE DAMN DOOR!

"Huh, what? WHO IS THAT!?" Ruka exclaimed, terrified.

-Eye roll- It's me. The authoress. If you don't knock on the door, I'll neuter you!

BANG BANG BANG!

"**NATSUME!? NATSUME?! YOU IN THERE!? OPEN UP IT'S ME, RUKA !"**Ruka hollered as he banged on the door, doing everything except breaking it down.

That's much better.

Ruka calmed down when he realized Natsume wasn't there He stepped away from the door.

"Maybe Mikan..No. She's under a lot more stress than I am. And I can't tell her I know she's pregnant! She'll cry..."Ruka sighed.

"I just don't know what to do..."

Wander on, Ruka, wander on...

* * *

Eventually, RUka found himself sitting alone on a bench when he heard voice,

NO, not the voices that some people hear in their heads, but voices of someone approaching.

Ruka looked up and saw two girls walking side by side, chatting animatedly. One girl had Pink hair, with dark pink eyes, and then other girl had Peach colored hair with dark peach colored eyes. They looked like twins.

"Can you believe it? It's so sad." The pink haired girl said. Her companion nodded.

"I know. Mikan should really take better care of herself." said the peach haired girl. Ruka sat straighter.

"Excuse me!" he called out. The two girls stopped and looked at him.

"Can we like, help you?" said the Pink haired girl. Ruka nodded.

"Were you just talking about Mikan Sakura?" he asked. They nodded.

"Haven't you heard? Mikan is in between two guys and she is pregnant with someone's kid. At this point, I'm not sure a third guy isn't involved." said the Peach haired girl. Pinkie nodded.

"Yeah. She's so like, out there." she said.

"She's my friend." he said. Instantly, their eyes brightened and they sat down next to him.

"Really? Oh. Are you happy she's your friend?" The peach haired girl asked. Ruka nodded.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

"Well, you know, she get's around..."

"I would advise you to stop talking like that." Ruka said in a dangerous tone. They backed off.

"Sorry. Anyway, my name is Mimi, and that's my sister Momo." Mimi said. She was the one with pink hair.

"My name is Ruka. And I have had a bad day today."

"Really? What happened?"

"My girlfriend broke up with me because of this stupid rumor."

And so Ruka began to tell the two girls about his bad day and what happened.

Bad idea Ruka, bad idea.

* * *

"So basically, she broke up with him because of this rumor we started?"Mimi asked. Momo shrugged.

"She was acting weird, from what he told us. I wish he told us more. To bad he had to go." Momo said. She was referring to Ruka. The two were still on the bench where they met him. He had saw some of his friends passing by and so decided to join them, leaving the two girls alone.

"If you ask me, I'd say SHE'S pregnant, breaking up with him because of a rumor. Stupid." Mimi said. Momo rolled her eyes.

"Yeah. We should go tell someone about this. Maybe they can help those two."

And so off they went to Sumire's room.

* * *

"Ruka and Hotaru are having a baby? Are you serious?" Sumire asked. She was of course, skeptical, but Momo and Mimi seemed to be very reliable. Of course, they were talking about Hotaru.

"Well, that's what it seemed like. You know him right? Maybe you could ask him or something." Momo said, and believe it or not, she was being thoughtful of someone else.

"OK, I'll try."Sumire said, but she was stuck. She wasn't too close with Hotaru. Maybe talking with Natsume would do the job.

ELSEWHERE!

Subaru had just heard a piece of information that did not sit too well with him. Even though they had their differences, he and Hotaru were still brother and sister, like it or not. And the idea that he might become an uncle soon, both thrilled and angered him.

He was going to deal with that Nogi boy.

* * *

Sorry ppls. That's all for this chapter. It's two parts. REVIEW! And sorry! I know it sucked. I was writing this on a writers block. Forcing things out. LOL yeah. BYE-BYE! 


	7. Resources: part 2

Ok TIME TO **END!**

Disclaimer: I no own, you no sue. Read my story dammit.

* * *

**Mikan's Naughty Dreams**

**Chapter 7: Resources pt 2**

Sumire found herself walking down the hallway to her classroom. She'd looked everywhere for Natsume and still could not find him. She didn't feel like going back to her room, mostly because she didn't want to clean it. She pushed open the door of her classroom and there, right there, sitting in the back with a book covering his face, was Natsume.

Sumire fell over.

"Ugh, Natsume! I've been looking for you!" she exclaimed once she regained her composure.

"No."

"No? What do you mean no? You don't even know what I was going to say!"

"What are you going to say?"

"Can we talk about something?"

"No."

And Sumire has to remind herself that she likes him for his looks, not his personality.

"Well, ok. I'll talk, you listen."

"Do you want me to set you on fire?"

"..."

"I didn't think so."

A moment of silence happens.

Sumire watches a tumbleweed roll by.

"It's about the rumors. A whole new set has started." she said.

Oh yeah, _THAT_ got his attention.

"Why didn't you say something?!"

"You threatened to set me on FIRE!"

"Oh, well. I take it back."

"..."

"..."

"Anyway. This new set of rumors is not about you or Mikan or Kokoroyomi." she started. She watched as Natsume raised an eyebrow and then nod at her, telling her to go on. "It's about Ruka and Hotaru. The rumor says that She broke up with Ruka because she is pregnant. But I doubt it because Hotaru is not the type to get intimate. Don't you agree?"

"Why are you telling me this? It has nothing to do with me."

"You are Ruka's best friend. You could help him out or something..."

"With what?"

"I don't know."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Well, what do you think you could do?" Sumire finally asked.

"I don't know. What I am trying to do is find the person starting the rumors."

"Oh, well, you know Mimi and Momo might help. They are the ones who told me Ruka and Hotaru broke up. And that she's pregnant."

"..."

Hold up. REWIND!

"Mimi and Momo? Who are they?"

"Oh, two of my lackeys. They are kind of dumb and love to talk and really mess things up." Sumire said.

"..."

That's right Natsume. Put it all together so I can finally end this fic.

"You mean those to girls who told us Koko and Mikan were going out in the first place From that one day?" he asked. Sumire nodded.

"Yeah..."

Yes Sumire. Do the same thing as Natsume.

"Holy crap."

"Where are they Sumire?"

"Oh, well, I don't know. I saw them a little while ago."

"Which way were they headed?"

"Um...the direction of the Tea Pavilion."

Natsume jumped up, grabbed Sumire's arm and exited the room.

"GAH! NATSUME! WHERE ARE WE GOING!?

"We're going to have a little "chat" with your lackeys."

* * *

ELSEWHERE

Tsubasa was walking down the hallway (boy do these people like to walk down hallways) when he turned a corner and bumped into Mimi and Momo.

"Oh sorry." Mimi said.

"Where are you two off in such a hurry?"

-commentary bubbles pop up with L.A.S inside them-

Ok, in case you were wondering how Tsubasa knows Momo and Mimi, it's because Mimi is the in same class type with him and Mikan. Her "Alice" is the ability to control sand...for..some reason...

-end of commentary-

"Oh, we're just gonna go tell everyone the news." Momo said.

"What news?" Tsubasa asked.

"About Hotaru and Ruka. We think she's pregnant."Mimi said.

"...Why?"

"Well, because she broke up with Ruka because of the rumors that have been going around."Mimi said

"...Did he say she was pregnant?"

"No," Momo said, "But it's good enough right?"

"Good enough for what?"

Both girls bit their lips are realizing that they had said a few things they shouldn't have.

Well Gee, ya think?

"You two...have been starting the rumors haven't you?" Tsubasa concluded. They looked at each other and then took off in a run. Tsubasa stepped on their shadows before they could get to far.

"You two are in a lot of trouble." He said.

"No kidding," said a voice from behind him. Tsubasa looked over his should and Saw Natsume and Sumire walking towards them. He grinned.

"Fancy meeting you here." he said. Natsume nodded and looked at Mimi and Momo. He glared and they gulped.

"I've been looking for you two." he said.

"Uh, well, you know how it is..." Momo said, not really knowing what she was talking about. Sumire walked around to face them.

"Why did you start those rumors about Mikan and Koko?"

"Well, We saw them at the tree when we came to you and they were actually on top of each other." Mimi said.

"Yeah. But you know, their clothes were dirty and stuff so maybe they just fell."

"Probably. Polka-dots is as clumsy as clumsy gets."

"YOU JERK!" screamed mikan. Everyone's head turned to see her marching toward them with Koko right on her heels.

"I am NOT clumsy."

"Tell it to the judge." Natsume said. Mikan raised her hand to punch him, but he sidestepped just in time.

"Anyway, we found the people who have been starting the rumors. Stopped them before they could tell another one." Tsubasa said before mikan could lunge herself at Natsume. Mikan turned and stared at who they were talking about.

"Eh? Mimi? Why?" Mikan asked. She stood next to sumire facing the two girls.

"Well, we didn't really mean for it to get this bad..." Mimi said.

"Actually, we never wanted anything bad to happen in the first place. We just can't really keep our mouth's closed is all."

"..." went Mikan, and then...

"OW!" Screamed Momo as she fell backwards from being punched in the face by Mikan. Everyone stared at her, Stunned.

"Mikan..." Sumire said. Mikan cracked her knuckles.

"Do you have any idea what you two have put me through? I've been called every bad name in the book and you were going to start ANOTHER RUMOR!?"

"It wasn't going to be about you." Mimi said. Mikan eyed her.

"Who then?"

"Hotaru and Ruka." Mimi replied.

"..." went mikan and then...

"GAAAH!" screamed Mimi as Mikan punched her in the stomach. Mimi bent forward and fell to her knees. Mikan stood over her, glaring down through narrowed eyes, cracking her knuckles once more.

"Hotaru is my best friend." she said. "You will die now."

"NOOOOOO!" screamed the twins as mikan–

Sorry kiddies, it get's really graphic right now. Terribly violent. Too much so to actually write because 1) I have no idea what to put down and B) let's move on with the story, hm?

* * *

ELSEWHERE!

After Mikan finished whaling on the Twins (who had by then learned their lesson and vowed to never start another rumor in which mikan nodded and went bak to beating them up while everyone just watched until Tsubasa thought it was a good idea that the two didn't die) the group set out to find Ruka. That wasn't hard.

"HOTARU PLEASE! OPEN UP!" Ruka cried, banging on her lab door. Everyone sweatdropped as the watched the pathetic boy gravel outside the big metal door.

"I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT'S WRONG!" he exclaimed. Koko walked over to him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"We do. Hotaru, if you would be so courteous as to open up, we'll explain everything." he said. A couple of moments went by before they heard the loud ka-chink ka-chink, skreeeeee, of the door being unlocked from the other side, and then it was pulled open and out stepped Hotaru.

"You have two minutes." she said, eyeing everyone.

"Ok. First off, hy did you break up with me?" Ruka asked. Hotaru stared at him.

"I can't believe you are asking."

"I really don't know! Why?!" Ruka cried. Seeing that he might not actually know, Hotaru sighed.

"You told everyone that Mikan was pregnant. You and I were the only one's who knew beside Mikan and Koko." She said. Ruka blinked.

"WHAAAAAT!?" he yelled.

"Hotaru," Koko said, "He didn't say anything. Someone else was starting the rumors the whole time."

"..." goes Hotaru. For once in her life, feeling stupid.

"Yeah, and we stopped them from starting a rumor about you and Ruka." Mikan said.

"You did?" asked both Hotaru and Ruka. She nodded.

"They were going to say that Hotaru was pregnant."

"They were?" asked Ruka. He looked at Hotaru who in turn glared back.

"Yes. We stopped them. They are sorry." Tsubasa said.

"Though, there is one thing that is still a mystery..." Koko said. He looked at Ruka.

"Why would you think Mikan was pregnant?"

"Ah, well, um...Hotaru?"

"We were spying on you one day using one of my inventions. We were out of range, so everything was a bit staticky. All I could make out was "Pregnancy" and "no telling" and such." Hotaru shrugged.

"Oh." Said Mikan. "Well, now that you know the truth, you can Take Ruka back, right?"

Hotaru looked at Ruka and Ruka looked back, hopeful.

"Sure. I need some new pictures anyway."

"O.O;" goes Ruka.

* * *

And so, with everything worked out, we can end our story...

One more thing though...

* * *

Later on, after everything was done and settled with, Mikan was alone in the cafeteria eating a late dinner. Because she had missed out of a few chores, the bot made her wash the dishes while everyone was eating, thus causing her to work late.

Mikan took a bite out of her meat and smiled. It was delicious. She took another bite, and another...

"I knew you were clumsy, but I didn't know you were such a cow." Natsume said. Mikan's eyes looked up and sure enough, Natsume was standing behind the chair across from her. Mikan's eyes narrowed.

"I would yell at you but everyone should be asleep by now. Go away." she said and sipped her juice. Natsume sat down instead.

"Ugh! Why are you here?!" Mikan demanded. "I don't want to be around you while I'm eating. Go away."

"If you don't want to be around me, then why were you having dreams that made desire nothing _but _me?" he countered. At the mentioning of her steamy dreams, a blushed filled her face and Mikan looked away.

"I...I don't know. But they've stopped now, so I don't have to worry about it." she said. When Natsume didn't say anything, she looked up, only to find Crimson eyes one inch away from her own.

"..." she went. And then his lips were on hers. The realization didn't set in at first, but then it hit her soon enough.

Natsume was kissing her.

She panicked. What was she supposed to do? But, oh hey, it was kind of nice...

Mikan found herself calming down and closing her eyes, enjoying the kiss.

"It was kind of nice to know I was in your dreams."

"..." went mikan, silenced, and a bit tipsy from the kiss. Her cheeks were red. Natsume smirked.

"Well, that should enough to fuel your fire once again." he said, and got up to walk away. It took Mikan a moment to realize what he meant.

"NATSUME, YOU PERVERT!!" she screeched.

"HEY! SHUT UP DOWN THERE! I'M TRYING TO SLEEP!!!" A random person shouted from somewhere.

"...Sorry..."

"You are the same as always, Mikan." Natsume said, walking away.

"You are to Natsume." Mikan said smiling, watching his retreating figure. She looked down at her plate and finished her meal. Then she went upstairs and went to bed. And as luck would have it, Natsume was right.

Mikan dreamt about fire all...night...long...

The End.

* * *

WOOOOOT! I FINISHED IT! ALRIGHT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ok. Time to finish my other stories cos I have a new idea for a G.A. story right now. O.o LATER PPLS!


End file.
